In recent years, from the view point of global environmental issues, electric automobiles that do not use fossil fuels are attracting attention. Electric automobiles are equipped with a battery for driving, and run on electricity charged in the battery.
For charging electric automobiles, there are methods of charging from regular domestic power sources and methods of rapid charging using special charging equipments. In a method that utilizes domestic power source, a special connector is unnecessary, but charging requires a long time, and thus, charging is done at night or in the hours when the automobile is not used. On the other hand, for continuous running of long distances, as with conventional refueling at gas stations, rapid charging at power supply spots provided at various places becomes necessary.
As a connector for such electric automobiles, for example, a power supply connector, which comprises a case, a connector body that is slidably mounted to this case and accommodates multiple terminals, a pipe-shaped handle that is slidably mounted along the same axis with the connector body, and a lever, wherein the handle moves forward with the rotation of the lever, and fits the connector body to the connector body of the power reception side, is known (Patent Document 1).